


Thanks, Nicole

by damnmydooah



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmydooah/pseuds/damnmydooah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole pulls one over on Luke, and now all he needs is some comfort.</p><p>Note: This is a heavily edited and somewhat rewritten repost of a story I wrote approximately ten years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Years and years ago (no really, it's been more than a decade) I was a very active Gilmore Girls fanfiction writer. And lately, I've been thinking about reposting some of my stuff from fanfiction.net here. The recent reunion gave me feels and made me watch the pilot again, and subsequently I decided to have another look at this story and see if I could improve upon it (mainly because the original contains the immortal line "She felt her lips bruise on impact as he kissed her ferociously." I cringe at myself, because Jebus Crisp, that is not even close to being a thing).
> 
> The original of this story can be found here: http://www.angelfire.com/freak2/katertot0208/TN.html. I never posted it to ff.net because they did not allow NC-17 stories. I have improved upon some of the more cringeworthy exchanges, as well as the somewhat terrible euphemisms. I am a woman in her 30s, I should be able to use the words clit and penis in my writing.
> 
> I have no exact date for the original fic, but I'd hazard a guess and say it's from 2005 or 2006.
> 
> Below, you can also find the original disclaimer and author's notes. I thought I'd include them for funsies.
> 
> ***
> 
> Disclaimer: De personages in dit verhaal zijn onder geen beding in mijn bezit. Ik heb ze slechts gebruikt voor mijn eigen perverse doeleinden. Ik verdien geen geld met het schrijven over deze personages, noch met het publiceren van de schrijfsels die zijn ontstaan in mijn verwrongen brein.  
> Rating: A whopping NC-17! And proud of it.  
> Author’s Note: Well, folks, I don’t quite know what to say. This is the first full-fledged, rather graphic Luke & Lorelai story I’ve ever written. I rather like it. I think it’s pretty hot. In fact, it’s so hot that someone I showed it to immediately wanted to go and have sex with her husband. Which I think she did. So there. How’s that for credentials?
> 
> Also, you will have noticed that this story is not on FanFiction.net. Because it’s too hot. Obviously. But I would really like to know what you think. But since this site doesn’t have a review option (can I put in a request, Kasey?), I’d like to urge you, if you want to tell me what you thought of this story, to just go to one of my stories on ff.net and leave a review there. Just mention that it’s for this story. I’d really appreciate it.
> 
> I am also completely acknowledging that this is probably one of the most unlikely stories of L&L getting together. Ever. But I don’t care.
> 
> A huge, multihumunguous thanks goes out to my cyber-squeeze Kasey, who was incredibly patient and justly harsh when beta-ing this story for me. Love you, babe! And yes, cyber-squeeze is a bit of a lame word.
> 
> A banana in space!

Lorelai was bored. Very bored. She was home alone because Rory had finals coming up and needed to study and had stayed at Yale for the weekend. There was nothing on TV and watching a movie was just no fun without Rory.

She’d already eaten an entire pizza and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s Caramel Chew Chew and a bag of those new Doritos chips with no name.

She’d prank called Kirk three times already and the next time he was probably going to suspect something.

There was nothing fun to do and it was only eight-thirty.

I wish something exciting would happen in Stars Hollow for once, she thought.

Before she had time to expand on that thought, she heard someone knocking on her door. Well, it was more like pounding.

Wondering who on earth could be pounding on her door at eight thirty-two in the evening and hoping it wasn’t Kirk who’d finally figured it out, she walked to the door and opened it.

Luke was standing on her porch, dressed in his usual flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap, army jacket buttoned up against the cold.

And he was crying his eyes out.

Guess the excitement has arrived, Lorelai thought.

Chiding herself for the thought, she stepped forward, concerned about Luke’s uncharacteristic behavior.

“Luke?” she asked. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Luke sniffled.

“Are you okay? Did something happen? To Liz? To Jess?

He shook his head.

She was seriously worried now. She’d never seen Luke cry ever before. To see him like this, unable to even get out the tiniest grunt in answer to her questions, made her realize something was really wrong.

She shivered. “Okay, Luke, come in. It’s way too cold out here. Your tears might freeze on your cheeks. Come on.”  She tugged on his jacket sleeve to get him inside the house.

She walked into the living room but when Luke didn’t follow her, she went back and stood in front of him, regarding his appearance. He really didn’t look any different than usual, except for the tears still running down his cheeks and his slightly red nose. Not knowing what to say to him in order to comfort him, she held out her arms. “Come here.”

Luke stepped forward and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. After a couple of seconds she felt his arms around her body, tentatively holding her. She squeezed him tight, rubbing his back and making little shushing noises.

“Hush,” she soothed, “it’s okay, don’t worry. You can tell me. That’s why you came here, right?”

He nodded into her shoulder.

“Okay then. What do you say we go and sit on the couch, huh? Talk a little. That sound okay to you?”

He nodded again.

“Okay. Let’s go.” She let go of him and slid one hand down his arm to wrap it around his, giving it a light tug. “Just follow me.”

She led him to the couch where she undid the buttons of his jacket, helping him take it off. Throwing the jacket on a chair, she sat down and once again tugged on his hand, to get him to sit down, too.

Twisting to face him and not letting go of his hand, she asked, “Okay, Luke, what’s wrong?”

Luke sniffled some more, wiped his nose angrily and looked at her. His eyes were red and bloodshot and incredibly sad.

“Nicole filed for divorce,” he managed to choke out between sniffles. Then he broke down again.

“What?!” Lorelai couldn’t believe it.

“I said -”

“No, I heard you, Luke. I just can’t – I mean... wow. Just like that?”

Luke nodded. “Uh huh. Just like that. I got the papers this afternoon. I still have to sign them, but she made it pretty clear there is absolutely no room for negotiation.”

“Wow. God, Luke, I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

“You’re totally welcome.” She moved closer to him and enveloped him in another big hug, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "I’m so, so sorry," she mumbled against his flannel shirt.

For the next couple of minutes, Lorelai held Luke tightly while he cried on her shoulder, just letting it all out. She rubbed his back and his neck and whispered soothing noises into his ear until she felt him quiet down. She felt for him so much. She knew he wasn’t an overly emotional man, so for him to break down and cry like that meant that Nicole had really gotten to him. Which, in a sense, surprised her, since she had never gotten the feeling that Luke thought that Nicole was the love of his life. However, if Luke was feeling hurt, whatever the reason, she vowed to comfort him as best she could. I swear to God, she thought, next time I see that little fake redhead, I’m gonna kick her ass all the way to Mars. How dare she do this to Luke?

She pulled back and cupped his jaw, rubbing her thumb over his stubble. “You okay?”

He nodded a little. “Yeah, better. Thanks.”

“You want something to drink?”

“Please. I’m parched.”

She smiled at him, getting up from the couch. “That’s what you get from all the crying. Dehydration. Hear that? Crying is actually bad for your body.”

“Which is why I never do it.”

“Sure. I’ll go get that drink.”

She was halfway to the kitchen when he called out her name.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any alcohol?”

“Sure. I’ve got beer. You want a beer?”

He seemed to consider the beer for a second, but shook his head. “No, I mean strong alcohol. Like liquor.”

Confused, Lorelai said, “Um, I might. Maybe I have some left over from the last party. Let me check.”

“I know that pretty soon you’re gonna tell me that the next thing I need to do is wallow, but I don’t really want to do that, partly because I don’t really like ice cream and partly because, right now, I just want to sort of forget. You know?”

Lorelai did know. “I’ll go check, okay? Just wait here.”

Rummaging through several cupboards, Lorelai finally found an almost full bottle of tequila. And there were even some lemons in the refrigerator, left over from the last time she and Rory had tried to make lemonade. They had both ended up covered in sugar.

Grabbing the salt and two glasses she walked back into the living room bearing her treasures. Setting it down on the table, she asked, “Will this do?”

Luke stared at the bottle with the clear liquid in it for a couple of seconds, then nodded, albeit hesitantly. “Uh, yeah. It’s not exactly my kind of alcohol, but anything will do at this point.”

Lorelai unscrewed the cap of the bottle and started pouring the tequila into the shot glasses. Looking up at him, she asked, “What is your preferred poison, then?”

Chuckling before accepting the shot glass from her, Luke said, “Well, before you get the wrong idea, I usually don’t really drink. A beer sometimes, sure, but that’s it. But the times I’ve really wanted to have a good drink, whatever the reason, I’ve usually stuck to whiskey. Scottish, mostly.” At her look, he raised his eyebrows. “What? You expected me to say I was an avid drinker of wine coolers?”

Lorelai grinned. “Uh, no. I was surprised that you actually know to drink Scottish whiskey instead of American." She sliced the lemons into thick wedges, cut the wedges in half.

Luke shrugged. “There’s a reason Steinbeck called it ‘Old Tennis Shoe’. It tastes like crap.”

“Luke, you keep surprising me. You read Steinbeck?”

“Well, I’m a man of many mysteries.”

“Mm...” Lorelai mused, not wanting to bring up the mystery that was his marriage to Nicole in the first place. She licked her hand and sprinkled some salt on it, indicating to Luke to do the same. He looked confused.

“Huh? Salt?” he asked. Then his face brightened up. “Oh yeah, I remember. Salt, tequila, lemon. It’s been forever since I drank this stuff.”

After handing him a wedge of lemon, Lorelai raised her shot glass. “A toast,” she declared.

“I haven’t much to toast on, I’m afraid,” grumped Luke. Lorelai lowered her glass, dejectedly.

“You’re right,” she said. “Not a very happy occasion, huh?”

Luke looked at the floor, a look of sadness crossing his face once again. “No. Not so much.” He set his glass down on the coffee table. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. I’d probably be better off going home. You know, sit in the dark and feel sorry for myself.”

“If that's what you want to do right now, I won’t stop you. But I think you might benefit from a little talking tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Dealing with a break up is pretty complicated. You’re gonna be going through so many feelings, and while it’s good to feel some of those on your own, sometimes you need someone else there, even if only to tell you that those feelings are normal."

Luke smiled weakly. “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

Lorelai handed him the glass again, smiling encouragingly. “Plus, getting drunk is a vital part of going through a break up. It, uh, lubricates the process, so to speak.”

Luke grinned at her joke. Proud of her little pep talk, Lorelai raised her glass. “I propose an anti-toast. To Nicole.”

A tiny smile crept unto Luke’s face. “To Nicole,” he said.

They both licked the salt of their hands, quickly downed the drinks and stuck the lemon wedges in their mouths. Lorelai welcomed the burn in her throat and stomach, remembering the many nights when she was young that tequila had seemed the answer to whatever question, real or otherwise, she had had.

Luke, however, quickly removed the lemon from his mouth and slammed the shot glass onto the coffee table, coughing and red-faced. Lorelai spit out the lemon wedge herself and, laughing, patted him on the back. “Been a while, huh?”

“Jesus,” Luke panted, leaning back against the couch. “I’d forgotten how this stuff burns. Man...”

Lorelai rubbed his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s pretty unforgiving.” Waiting a few moments for his breathing to return to normal, she beamed a big smile. “Another one?”

Luke looked at her as though she was crazy. But then he said, “Sure.”

Over the next four shots, Luke became more and more talkative, telling Lorelai everything about his relationship with Nicole, sparing her no details.

“I mean, it wasn’t like the sex was  _bad_ , you know?” Luke said, gesturing wildly with his empty shot glass, “but it just wasn’t, you know,  _good_.”

Lorelai winced. She wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to hear this.

“She knew a couple of tricks, of course. There was this one, I don’t know how she did it, but she did something with her tong−”

“Hoo-kaay!” Lorelai said loudly, grabbing the shot glass out of his hand. “Time for another one, even if it’s just to shut you up.”

Luke was not the kind of drunk she’d expected him to be. She’d thought he’d be a quiet drunk, not the chatty Cathy he'd turned into.  Luke had become a loud and wildly gesturing idiot, blabbering on and on about anything and everything, jumping from subject to subject as they came to mind.

“Yum,” said Luke, another thing she’d never expected from him. “I’m really beginning to like this stuff, you know? There’s definitely something about it, I can’t quite put my finger on it...”

“It gets you drunk really fast?” Lorelai ventured.

“No, that’s not quite it...” Luke rubbed his hands together, deep in drunken thought. “Oh, I’ve got it! The thing I love about tequila shots is... is... it’s... it gets you drunk really fast! Yup, that’s it. Mm... thank you.” He took the proffered glass from Lorelai. “Good stuff.”

“Right,” Lorelai mumbled. “Well, cheers, Lucas.”

“Cheers!” Luke downed the drink like an expert, no longer coughing. “Do you think Nicole’s pretty?” he suddenly asked, apparently having taken another path on his train of thought.

Having just jammed the wedge of lemon in her mouth, Lorelai couldn’t answer quite immediately. Taking the lemon in her hand and spitting out a seed, she pondered on what to say. But Luke answered the question for her as if he had never expected her to answer at all.

“Of course she was pretty. She had that petite thing going for her, you know. Such a tiny, little woman she was. I swear to God, sometimes, during sex, I was almost afraid I would break her. I can get a little, you know, rough sometimes, in bed.”

Lorelai was surprised. Luke could be rough in bed? She had never thought Luke would be rough in bed. She would’ve thought he’d be gentle and attentive, quietly disregarding his own needs to satisfy hers.

Lorelai shook her head. She was clearly drunk. Mine? she thought. What the fuck? You meant Nicole’s, right? Right, Lorelai? You meant Nicole’s?

She shook her head again. Having conversations with herself in her head was a clear sign of drunkenness on her part. She glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. Not even ten o’clock and she was already drunk; a very bad thing.

Luke had continued his drunken rambling without noticing Lorelai’s internal debate. “... the color of her hair,” he was saying, once again gesturing with his empty glass. “Even though red is not my favorite color. But there was something about that hair of hers. Of course, later I found out it was L’Oreal number whatever. Turns out she was just a blonde.” He turned towards Lorelai. “Blondes are no fun, I found that out first hand.”

Lorelai was startled out of her reverie. “Uh, yeah, absolutely.”

“Besides, she wasn’t really my type of pretty, anyway. All that tinyness, no sirree Bob, not for me. Tiny hands, tiny feet. Tiny breasts. My hands are big. I don’t need tiny breasts. I’m not saying I want them to be huge or anything, but hers, they were just too tiny. Tiny, tiny, tiny. You’re not tiny.”

“Huh?” He was talking about her? “What?”

“Tiny. You’re not. Tiny, that is. I’m not saying you’re not. I’m not negating your existence or anything. Just that you’re, you know, not tiny.”

“Okay...”

“No, I don’t mean it like that! Even though I wouldn’t know how I would mean it, or not mean it. It’s just... you... you... you...” His hand, still holding the glass, stopped waving mid-air and he paused to look at her, a weird kind of clarity in his eyes. “I want to do a belly shot on you,” he declared.

Lorelai froze. A what? “A what?”

“A belly shot. You know, with the tequila in your belly button. And the, uh, salt in your neck, I think. I’ve forgotten where the lemon goes.” He snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah! In your mouth!”

Lorelai swallowed hard. She knew exactly what he was talking about. “You mean a body shot?” she asked slowly.

“Belly, body. Potato, potahto. Yeah. A body shot. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

 “Luke, I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea...”

“Oh, how bad can it be? Come on, Lorelai, indulge me. I’ve never done it before. I feel like doing things I’ve never done before tonight.”

“Well...” Lorelai couldn’t quite believe she was actually considering the idea.

“Please?” Luke begged with a pathetic attempt at puppy dog eyes. Lorelai laughed.

“You’re no Fox Mulder, that’s for sure.” She sighed, looking at him. “Okay then.”

“Yes!”

“But I swear, if you tickle me, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Luke raised his hands in mock surrender. “I promise not to tickle you. But I’ll file the knowledge of you being ticklish away for the future.”

“You do that,” Lorelai mumbled. She could not believe she was doing this. She could not believe she had gotten drunk with Luke, of all people, and that she was now going to let Luke lick tequila out of her belly button.

Hell, that wasn’t even all. She was going to allow him to take a slice of lemon out of her mouth. With his mouth.

I have clearly gone insane, she thought.

“Okay, let’s see.” Luke was surveying the mess on the coffee table. “Where is the salt? Ah, there!” Picking up the salt and turning towards her, he regarded her.

“What?” she asked.

“I’m going to have to lick your neck.” A shiver ran down Lorelai’s spine.

“Why?”

Luke pulled a face that said “duh!” “To get the salt to stick.”

This is such a bad idea, Lorelai thought. Bad, bad, bad. Bad. “Oh. Okay.” She tilted her head to the side. Luke shifted closer to her on the couch until she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Yup. The worst idea in human history.

Luke moved his head closer so that his hair was tickling her cheek. Lorelai frowned and tried to focus on anything other than the knowledge that his tongue was about to touch her skin.

When it did, she fought as hard as she could to not moan out loud. But it was over as quickly as it had started and he’d moved back again, now sprinkling some salt on the place he’d just licked. While Lorelai was still trying to control her breathing, he was already moving on, handing her a slice of lemon.

“Okay, that’s for later, in your mouth. Uh, now you need to lie back.”

Unable to say anything because she was afraid she’d say the wrong thing, Lorelai obliged. She wiggled to get comfortable on the soft couch pillows, but startled again when she felt Luke’s hands at the hem of her shirt. “What are you doing?” she asked, craning her neck to look at him. He looked back.

“I need to expose your belly button. You didn’t think I was going to drink it  _through_  your shirt, did you?”

“No, of course not. That would be silly. Of course not.” Her head was spinning. A body shot was anything but innocent. It was one of those things out of control teenagers did on Spring Break before practically fornicating in front of the crowd that had cheered them on.

A body shot was practically foreplay.

Luke, in the meantime, had lifted her shirt to just below her breasts and was now carefully pouring the tequila – or what was left of it – into her belly button.

He harrumphed when most of it spilled over her sides and onto the couch. “Your belly button is way smaller than a shot glass.” But he’d managed to fill the tiny cavity anyway. “Okay,” he said. “Ready?”

No, Lorelai thought. It was bad enough that she was already almost fully aroused, but it was even worse that this whole thing seemed to have no effect on Luke. Has he no idea what this is? What this is doing to me?

“Luke...” she said hesitantly, “I’m still not so sure that this is a good idea...”

Luke was still hovering over her stomach. He looked up at her, and she noticed not for the first time how thick his lashes were, how blue his eyes. She saw something flicker in them that she could not quite identify. “I think this is a great idea,” he said. “But I’ll back off if you want me to.”

He looked at her so earnestly that she found herself unable to deny him. She nodded, and after a beat he nodded too and grabbed the lemon slice from her hand, placing it between her lips. Lorelai grasped it with her teeth, using it as an anchor to steady herself for the sensations to come.

Luke dipped his head and slowly but surely licked the salt from her skin. Lorelai once again had trouble biting back a moan. As he moved lower and practically slurped the tequila from her belly button, she couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that Luke’s lips were on her naked skin. She also couldn’t help bucking her hips slightly when his tongue darted all the way into her belly button to get the last of the liquor out of it. He came back up her body and hovered over her once again. He smiled a little before moving his head towards hers and taking the lemon out of her mouth, their lips touching briefly. His eyes kept contact with hers as he sucked the slice slowly.

He turned his head sideways and spit out the lemon, landing it somewhere on the coffee table. Making no move to put any kind of distance between them, he looked her in the eyes again. His own burned with something she’d never seen before; they were dark, clouded over. Her chest was heaving and she slowly licked her lips.

“Lorelai...” His voice was rough, coming from deep in his chest. Lorelai swallowed, emotions and other, more physical feelings, coursing through her body. “Yeah?” Her own voice sounded strange in her ears.

“I want you.” His tone hadn’t changed.

A surge of heat ran through her body and pooled in her panties. She knew this wasn’t a good idea, but her resolve was weakening. “Uh...”

“I need you, Lorelai.”

She couldn’t protest any longer. Her brain wasn’t up to it and her body sure wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. She made a choice. “Yes, you do.”

Luke dipped his head, kissing her hard on the mouth. Giving back as good as she got, she tangled a hand in his hair. His right hand moved up to roughly squeeze her breast through her t-shirt, his thumb pawing at her nipple.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that this was not going to take very long. They weren’t going to undress and go up to her bedroom where he would make slow love to her and confess his love for her in the throes of passion.

But she was okay with that. He needed this and she was willing to give it to him. Never mind the fact that they were both drunk off their asses. She almost giggled at the thought that she was going to give Luke a pity fuck. Besides, it wasn’t like she was an unwilling participant, here. She had given in to the fact that she saw Luke as more than a friend a long time ago.

So when he reached a hand under her jersey skirt and practically ripped her panties off, she let him. She tried to help him with his belt buckle and zipper, but he was too fast for her. He pushed his boxers down and took a hold of her leg, hiking it up, bracing his other hand on the armrest of the couch, next to her head. She took a deep breath.

With one quick motion, he roughly entered her. She opened her mouth in surprised shock and a little pain. He was… slightly larger than what she was used to. But before she had the time to adjust herself to him, to brace herself, he pulled almost all the way out and thrust into her again. Even though she was pretty turned on just from his earlier ministrations, she could tell that she was not going to come.

She studied his face as he slammed into her over and over again. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip. Beads of sweat covered his slightly tanned forehead. And she felt immensely sad for him. Here was a man who had put all his trust into one woman, thinking that maybe this time it would turn out all right. And then she screwed him over so completely.

Feeling incredibly angry at Nicole, she gripped Luke’s shoulder and whispered that everything was going to be okay. She was sure he didn’t hear her. But she pulled him down for a big, sloppy kiss anyway.

It took a whole two minutes for him to give one final, powerful thrust. He let out a loud groan and collapsed on top of her, letting go of her leg. Catching his breath, he buried his head in her neck while she stroked his hair. Neither of them spoke.

“Sweet Jesus,” Luke said after a while.

“Yeah,” Lorelai whispered back, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

Her hand stilled. Don’t do this, she thought. “It’s okay.”

He raised his head to look at her. His eyes were sad. “It’s not okay, Lorelai.” He moved to sit up, slipping out of her. She winced at the slight discomfort the movement caused.

“Ah, Jesus,” he said, noticing her expression while hiking up his boxers and jeans. Sitting up on the couch, he passed a shaky hand over his face, then looked at her again. “Jesus, Lorelai, I hurt you!”

She struggled into an upright position, her back against the armrest. “No, Luke. Seriously, it’s fine.”

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, face in his hands. “How can you say that?” He cast a sideways glance at her, then sat to face her. “I- Jesus, Lorelai, I used you!” Just then, he caught sight of her ripped panties on the floor. “Oh, man!”

“Luke, you did not use me. Do you hear me? You did NOT use me.” She put a hand on his arm to get his attention. He dragged his eyes away from the scrap of material on the floor.

“You didn’t,” she whispered, squeezing his arm to drive her point home. “I said yes. You needed this, and I said yes.”

He shook his head. “Okay. Okay.” He looked her straight in the eye. “But I wasn’t particularly considerate, was I? I mean, I just... I just did my own thing, not even worrying about you. You probably didn’t even... you know...”

“Come? No Luke, I didn’t. But that doesn’t mean you used me.” She sat back and smoothed out her skirt. At least she felt a lot more sober now. “Hey. C’mere.” She scooted closer to him on the couch to give him a hug. After a while, he hugged her back.

They sat together for a while, stroking each other’s backs and reveling in the feel of each other. Then, Luke pulled away from her and gave her a quick but soft kiss on the lips. “Lie back,” he whispered.

She frowned. “What?” she asked in confusion.

He nodded. “Lie back.”

She did as she was told, but was confounded when he moved all the way over to the other side of the couch. “Luke, what on earth are you doing?” She raised herself up on her elbows, only to see – and feel – Luke take a hold of her ankle, sliding his hand over her lower leg.

Then she got it. “Luke, you don’t have to - “

“Shhh,” he said, and proceeded to kiss her calf.

“But, I’m fine. There’s really no need to do this.” She felt she needed to protest, to make clear to him that he didn’t have to feel guilty about anything, but since he was now softly tickling the inside of her knee, she felt her resolve weakening.

“I want to,” Luke mumbled against her shin. So she lay back and let him continue, anticipation bubbling in her stomach.

He kissed his way up her leg, alternating between feather light touches and slight bites and licks. For every few inches he got closer to her center, he spread her legs a little more. When he reached her inner thigh and she could feel his hot breath on her, her heart rate kicked up a notch and she found it hard to control her breathing.

But when his breath disappeared and she didn’t feel his lips on her skin for several moments, she raised herself up again to look at him.

“Luke?”

“Mm.”

“Luke, what is it? Is something wrong?”

“You have a mole,” Luke said. She could hear that he was trying to keep his voice even, but she heard the smile in it. She found it hard to suppress her own smile, knowing what was coming. “Yeeess...” she said slowly.

“You have a mole here, and it is shaped like, like...” He chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Lorelai said impatiently, “Just say it, Luke, and get it over with.” But she was still smiling.

“It’s actually shaped like a coffee cup!” He was practically full-on laughing now.

She lay back against the pillows, laughing with him, glad the tension was gone. Luke kissed her mole and gave it a little lick and she was instantly reminded why he was between her legs in the first place.

So when he pressed his lips against her folds and then tentatively reached out his tongue to stroke her, she let out a shaky sigh. And when his tongue explored some more and found her clit, she arched her back. He continued to stroke her with his tongue as she writhed beneath him. She felt like bucking her hips against his face, but she was afraid she might choke him. But then he reached out and slipped one long finger inside her and she couldn’t help but jerk her hips upward. She let out a strangled cry and she could feel him smiling against her, pushing his tongue harder against her. He slowly thrust his finger in and out.

Then, still suckling her, he slipped a second finger inside her, crooking it slightly.

She was a goner. Behind her closed eyelids – when had she shut her eyes? – a blinding light exploded while shivers ran up and down her spine. Tiny waves of pleasure rippled throughout her body as her orgasm overtook her. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath.

“Luuuke,” she moaned. He held her down by placing his free hand on her belly. When she’d quieted down, she let out a long sigh.

“Wow,” she whispered shakily.

“Yeah?” Luke asked, sounding a little unsure of himself. He’d crawled halfway up her body and was resting his head on her stomach. She reached out to stroke his hair.

“Oh yeah,” she said. He smiled, then said, “You taste good.”

She laughed out loud at that and watched his head bob up and down with the motion of her stomach. His eyes were bright and she could see traces of her wetness glistening around his mouth. She moved so that they were face to face and kissed him, tasting herself.

“You’re right,” she said after a few moments and kissed him again.

In complete contrast to their first kiss, this one was slow. They spent some time simply exploring each other’s lips before Luke asked for entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips with a soft sigh and met his tongue halfway, tasting more of herself on it. Their tongues glided over each other softly.

They disengaged after several minutes and Lorelai rested her forehead against his. Both their chests were heaving.

Suddenly she had an idea.

“Take off your clothes,” she told him.

“Huh?” He looked confused.

“Take off your clothes, Luke, we’re going to take a shower.” She moved to stand up and pulled her t-shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Then she stepped out of her skirt. Standing naked before him, she repeated herself.

“Lorelai, I don’t understand.” He still sat on the couch, making no move to take off anything. He did, however, seem to have a lot of trouble breathing.

All this sex, and he’s never seen me naked until right now, she thought

She placed her hands on her hips. “There’s nothing to understand, Luke. We’re just going to take a shower. Now, come on. Take it off, mister.”

Never being able to say no to Lorelai, Luke reached for the buttons on his shirt. After shrugging it off he took off his t-shirt and stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

Lorelai took a deep breath at seeing him standing naked in front of her. Her eyes traveled from his broad shoulders to his muscular chest, over his stomach, down to his strong thighs, his penis. She wondered fleetingly if she should be insulted that he didn’t have a hard-on.

I think I can change that, she thought, then reached for his hand.

She led him up the stairs and into the bathroom, where she opened the shower curtain and turned on the shower. Waiting for the water to get hot, she turned around and found Luke looking at himself in the mirror, a strange expression on his face. She moved to stand beside him.

“What is it?” she asked, leaning lightly against his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Luke mumbled, and leaned in for a closer look, one hand touching his jaw. “I look different somehow.”

She took him by the shoulders and turned him ninety degrees so that he was facing her, then studied his face. A small smile crept onto her face.

“You look happy.”

He turned to look in the mirror again, then smiled as well. “I guess so, huh?”

***

Lorelai is right, Luke thought, I do look happy. Better somehow.

He had not expected the night to turn out like this. He hadn’t even meant to stand crying on Lorelai’s doorstep. But as he’d been walking over to her house, the tears had come anyway. They had simply started falling and by the time he’d reached her steps, he was one big blubbering fool.

The slightly weird part of it was that his crying hadn’t even been so much over Nicole. He had known for quite some time that things had been heading the wrong way and, to be honest, he had expected her to file for divorce and had been tempted to do it himself a few times. The only think stopping him had been his conviction to always do the right thing and not give up at the first sign of trouble. But for some reason, the way she’d sprung it on him had gotten to him. And deep down inside, he knew it also had something to do with the fact that he was nearing forty-five and he’d had a whole of two longstanding relationships in his life, neither of which had ended on a happy note. He just felt such disappointment sometimes. Although he was firm in his convictions, he did recognize that at times they had held him back. After having done the right thing for so long, maybe it was now okay for him to let go for a while.

Luke was roused from his reverie by a yelp from Lorelai. He whipped around to see her fiddling with the cold-water knob in the shower. She turned around and flashed him a sheepish smile. “Shower’s hot?” she half-asked.

I am the biggest idiot in the world, he thought. Here I am, standing naked in Lorelai’s bathroom, with Lorelai equally naked and we’re about to take a shower together and I’m thinking about all this other stuff? Somebody shoot me.

But since Taylor didn’t come barging in with a shotgun, Luke stepped into the shower with Lorelai, where the first thing she did was squirt a good amount of shampoo into her palm and wash his hair. As he had to tilt his head forward as she massaged his scalp, he couldn’t help but look at her breasts.

She really had nice breasts. High on her chest, nicely rounded, he guessed them to be a small C. It was a wild guess, really, because he had absolutely no knowledge of cup sizes. But his hands – well, his one hand – had covered it completely and they hadn’t done that with Rachel’s and Rachel had sort of a big C and – No thinking of other women, Luke, he scolded himself.

But they really were nice breasts. They had that nice swell, and she had these very pretty, sort of rosy nipples, surrounded by a small areolas. He felt himself getting hard again, thinking about touching her breasts or running his tongue around her nipples.

He was just about to reach out his hand and cup her right breast when Lorelai shoved him back and the water ran over his head. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the shampoo bubbles.

He felt Lorelai running her hands over his head, getting out all the shampoo, then her hands following the trail of bubbles down his chest, where she quickly soaped his chest hair, giggling quietly, going lower, over his stomach – he gasped slightly, knowing where she was going – dipping a finger into his belly button and even lower, her fingers combing his pubic hair… He took a deep breath, desire coursing through him.

“Finally!” Lorelai exclaimed suddenly. His eyes snapped open and found her looking down, a happy expression on her face. She looked up at him, sporting a big smile. “I almost thought my naked body did absolutely nothing for you,” she mock-scolded him.

“You know better than that,” Luke mumbled, unable to meet her eyes. But he was smiling, too.

“Do I now?” she asked slyly and dragged a finger over the length of his penis, at which he sucked in a breath and wished he had something to grip, because right now his hands were just balled up in fists.

“Uh-huh,” he managed to get out through clenched teeth. “Definitely.”

She took his shaft in her hand, gripping it slightly as though she was weighing it. “Well, it looks convincing enough.”

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the shower stall, letting out a strangled groan. She was completely killing him.

She let go and when he didn’t feel anything for a short while, he wondered if that was it. It couldn’t be, could it?

But then he felt her lips slide over the head of his penis and his knees almost gave out. He moaned out her name in shock, surprise and pleasure and finally grabbed on to the soap dish for support, because he was sure that if he didn’t have something to ground him in some way, he would turn into a puddle of Luke-colored goo.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Lorelai was giving him a blowjob. If he died that night, he would be arriving at the gates of Heaven with the biggest, dumbest grin any dead person had ever had.

Lorelai took him further into her mouth, running her tongue down the length of him and sucking lightly. She had to raise herself up a little to be able to reach him and she steadied herself by placing a hand on his hip.

When she reached up her free hand to cup his balls he couldn’t help but jerk his hips. She easily moved with him, but he felt her fingernails dig into the skin on his hip. His breath quickened at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

He knew that if she kept this up, he would not be able to control himself; he’d come right in her mouth. He tried to tell her to stop, but for some reason the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. All he heard were his own moans and the sounds of the shower running around him.

Then she did something no woman had ever done to him: she let go of his balls and started caressing the skin just behind them in slow, short strokes, alternately dragging her nails over it softly.

His eyes felt as though they were going to fly right out of their sockets. He threw his head back, banging it against the shower wall, but he hardly felt it. He felt like roaring but worried Babette might hear him.

Jesus Christ. She really needed to stop. He tried to tell her again, but he got no further than making some kind of wavy movement toward her head with his left hand and muttering, “Lorelai, no, uh…”

He cleared his throat and tried to catch his breath. This time he actually managed to get out a clear, “Lorelai, stop.”

He sensed her smiling around him and taking him even deeper into her mouth, quickening the pace of her strokes and applying more pressure with her finger. She moved the hand on his hip to his left butt cheek and gave it a quick squeeze.

He couldn’t help it; he felt it coming. Trying one last time to tell her to stop and being completely ignored, he gave in and started softly thrusting back at her in a rhythm matching hers.

It took him only a couple of thrusts before his orgasm ripped through him. He jerked his hips forward sharply, digging his nails into the bar of soap in the soap dish, letting out that roar that he’d been holding in. It came out sounding like “Ungooorelaaai!!!” Miniscule lights were dancing in front of his eyes and if he hadn’t been standing in the shower, he was sure the hairs on his arms would have stood on end.

Lorelai continued her ministrations as he shook with the force of his orgasm, compensating for every move his body made. When he’d quieted down and had finally regained some control of his breathing, she let go of him.

It was only until she was standing before him again with a slightly triumphant smile that he realized that she’d swallowed.

No woman he knew had ever done that before, either.

At a complete loss for words, Luke reached out and enveloped Lorelai in a big hug, feeling her breasts flatten against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and tried to breath in her scent, but the water obliterated any trace of it.

Surprised, Lorelai asked, “What’s this for?”

He pulled back to look at her. “What you just did, Lorelai, that was... amazing.”

“Glad you liked it,” she grinned.

He shook his head. “No, not that, although that was amazing too. The, uh, the other thing you just did.” For some reason, he felt reluctant to say it. But, as always, Lorelai said it for him.

“The swallowing? It’s no big deal.”

“No, it is. Really. I mean, I thought women hated to do that.”

Lorelai nodded. “Um, it’s not great? It’s not exactly Rocky Road or anything. And usually I don’t. But, I don’t know, I guess...”

“What?”

“I guess it was okay. I dunno. With you, or whatever.”

Luke smiled, amused. “Look at you,” he said with a slight chuckle, “all at a loss for words. That almost never happens.”

“Yeah, well, don’t go getting any ideas, mister.”

“Mmm. I won’t.”

He held her for a couple of minutes, the steam rising around them. He sighed. Lorelai kissed his clavicle. “You okay?” she asked.

He nodded against her head. “Yeah. Just... this is a weird night.”

“Tell me about it. But it turned out good weird, right?”

“Yes it did.”

“Good.”

They stood for another moment, until Lorelai decided they needed to get out of the shower before they turned into prunes. Luke chuckled. “I never used to get why that happened as a kid. I would get out of the tub and my fingers and toes would be all wrinkly. The first time I saw it, I panicked because I thought that my skin had continued growing without me. I was afraid I would end up in a big, flabby skin-suit.”

“That’s so gross, Luke,” Lorelai said, but she was smiling.

“Shut up,” he said sternly, but he couldn’t keep the smile of his own face. “Let’s get out of here.”

They turned off the shower and stepped out onto the cold bathroom tiles. Lorelai tossed him a large white towel and wrapped another one around her body. “You coming?” she asked as she walked to the door.

“You go ahead,” Luke said. “I, uh... I need to...”

“Pee?” Once again, Lorelai refused to beat around the bush. She grinned. It was infectious, because Luke felt himself smiling again. “Yeah,” he said. “Pee.”

“Just put the seat back down when you’re done.” She stepped out of the bathroom.

As Luke emptied his bladder, he seriously considered the weirdness of the night. This was never supposed to happen. Well, it wasn’t so much that it wasn’t supposed to happen, it just hadn’t been in his plans. At all. And he still felt guilty about how he’d taken advantage of her, no matter how much she’d assured him that he hadn’t. He’d definitely noticed that she was aroused, but he just hadn’t considered her at all when he was... he didn’t quite want to think of the word.

When you were  _fucking_  her, Luke. Because that’s what you did. You  _fucked_  her.

He sighed, flushed and wrapped the towel around his waist. If Lorelai had any intention of taking this whole thing beyond tonight, and he very much hoped she did, he planned to make it up to her in every way imaginable.

He walked to her bedroom, still deep in thought. He pushed against the door and stepped inside. Looking up, his breath caught in his throat.

Lorelai was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to him. Her hair was semi-dry and hung in unruly curls over part of her shoulders and her back. She was leaning slightly forward, drying a foot that she’d placed on her upper leg.

But what caught his attention the most was the shape of her back. From her shoulders, it ran in a soft curve before dipping into a tiny waist and flaring out again into slightly rounded hips and the top of her buttocks.

“God,” Luke breathed. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He knew she hadn’t heard him, and he wasn’t sure if he’d intended her to.

Maybe she had, though, because she turned around, beaming at him. “All done?”

He blinked. “Yeah,” he rasped.

She dropped the towel on the bed and approached him. He blinked again. This was definitely the best-weirdest night in his life. Having just had his heart broken by someone he had not realized had the power to do so, he was now being approached by a naked Lorelai with slightly swaying hips.

When she stood before him, she smoothed her hands up his shoulders, up to his neck. “Luke!” she said loudly, bringing him back to reality.

“What?”

“You’re still wet,” she said sternly, wiping her hands on the towel still around his waist. Then, taking hold of a corner of the material, whipped it off his hips.

“Hey!” he protested, making a grab for the terrycloth, but she pulled it quickly out of reach, grinning wickedly. “Give that back!”

“Come and get it, Burger Man,” she said and took a step back. He advanced on her slowly, trying to look menacing, but he couldn’t get the dumb grin off his face.

“Lorelai, I swear, I will use my knowledge of your ticklishness.”

She feigned shock. “You wouldn’t!”

He cocked his head. “Wouldn’t I?” He lunged forward and tried to grab her by the sides. She screamed and managed to wiggle free, laughing uncontrollably. She ran away from him, but there wasn’t much space to run and he caught up with her on the other side of the bed, grabbing her firmly and tossing the both of them on the bed.

She squirmed beneath him, still laughing and trying to swat at him with feeble arms. “Lu-uuke!” she giggled.

Suddenly, he had an idea. “Watch this,” he said and placed his lips firmly on her abdomen. She raised herself up on her arms to look at him. “What?”

Without answering, Luke blew hard on her stomach, still keeping his lips firmly in place. A hard, fart-like sound erupted on her skin. She squealed and lapsed into another round of giggles. “You are insane,” she managed to choke out.

“Only because you make me,” he mumbled against her skin. He crawled back up her body and placed a kiss on her lips. She fell silent and raised a hand to stroke his jaw. “Why don’t you ever shave?” she asked softly.

“I’m not very handy with a razor blade.”

She chuckled. “Well, they have this new invention now. It’s called an electric razor. Impossible to cut yourself with. Just don’t use it in the bath. You might electrocute yourself.”

“Hmm.” He seemed to ponder the bit of information. “I’ll need to try that sometime.”

“Don’t,” she whispered. “I like you this way.”

“Good to know.” He turned serious. “Lorelai...”

“Luke...”

“I need you to know something. And I need you to be serious about it.”

She frowned a little, but nodded. “Anything,” she said.

“Tonight... it’s weird. But the good kind of weird. And I want you to know that I never planned any of this. Not that I’m regretting this because it wasn’t in my plans, I just... I never expected this to happen.”

“Believe me, neither did I.”

“No. Exactly. And I don’t want you to think that this is some kind of... what do you call it? Resnap?”

She fought a smile. “Re _bound_. Silly man.”

He smiled in spite of his serious mood. “Well, excuse me for not reading  _Cosmopolitan_  every month. But the rebound thing? This is not it.”

“Okay.”

“Seriously.”

“I know. Luke,” she said, looking him in the eye intently, “I  _know_.”

“Okay. And even if it is, I don’t mean it to be. That probably doesn’t make sense, but that’s why I hope you’ll get it.”

“Actually, I think I do.”

He rolled over and went to lie on his back next to her. She turned on her side, propping her head up on her arm. He continued, keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling. He decided he couldn’t look at her, because if she didn’t return the sentiment he was about to express to her, he didn’t want to see it on her face.

“We’ve been friends for a long time, Lorelai. You are an important part of my life, and I, I hope, of yours.” She made an affirmative little noise, which spurred him on. “But throughout all these years, I’ve always felt that there was something missing. In my life, I mean. There was always this ache, this pang, whenever I closed the diner at night and went up to go to sleep. And that pang would be there from the moment I went to bed to the moment I’d wake up. Except…” He cleared his throat. This was going to be the hard part. “Except there were many times when it went away. Times when I felt good. And it took me a long time to realize, but it was whenever you were there.” He heard her sharp intake of breath, but forged ahead. It was all or nothing now. “And I tried to deny it. Hell, I married another woman to try and stifle that feeling. But there’s no denying it anymore.” He turned his head to look at her. “You fill up that hole in me, Lorelai. You make me happy. And I think that, if you let me, I could make you happy too.”

He waited for her response. She was looking down at him, an expression that he couldn’t quite figure out on her face.

“Lorelai? Do you think you could let me try?”

She was silent for a long time, and he almost began to panic, thinking that the past few hours had meant nothing more to her than a nice fuck. But then she blinked and nodded, smiling slightly.

“Yeah,” she said, voice raspy. “I think I could do that.”

Relieved, he raised himself up on his arms and kissed her, resting a hand on her hip, stroking her skin softly. Sighing, she put a hand on his arm and squeezed, pulling him on top of her. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues found each other. He cupped one of her breasts and ran his finger over the nipple, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. He pulled away from her. She groaned in protest.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Tell me what you want.”

She reached between them and took the length of him in her hand. His breath hitched. “I want you,” she breathed.

“No. Tell me what _you_ really want. What you want me to do.”

She blinked slowly, twice, as if she couldn’t believe he was doing this for her. But she quickly recovered. “I want... I  _need_  you. Inside of me. Slowly. And I...” She licked her lips. Hesitated. “I... I want you to touch me. There...”

He reached down and softly dragged a finger over her clit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. “There?” he asked.

“Yes...please...”

He kissed her again, long and soft on the lips. “I live to serve.”

She smiled with her eyes still closed. “Can I call you Alfred?”

Chuckling, he said, “Whatever you want.” He slipped a finger inside her, opening her up slightly. Taking himself in his hand, he positioned himself. “You okay?”

She nodded, cupping his jaw.

With that, he slowly entered her, making sure he didn’t hurt her in any way. Her back arched and she sighed his name.

“Luke...”

“I’m right here. Don’t worry. Nothing’s gonna happen. Just let it go.”

His thumb found her clitoris again and he softly applied pressure to it, eliciting another moan from her. He pushed slowly in and out of her.

“God...” she panted.

“Tell me,” he said, kissing her jaw. “Tell me... everything. What do you want?”

She licked her lips and her hand migrated from his jaw to his arm, clenching around his biceps. “Faster,” she whispered. “Just a bit. And my leg...” She hesitated.

“Anything, Lorelai. I want you to know that.”

“High, past your hips.”

He quickened his pace, his thumb still manipulating her most sensitive spot. His other hand took a hold of her left leg, bending it at the knee and raising it up, changing the angle of their joining.

“You’ll need to keep it there. I can’t hold myself up this way.”

She nodded and curled her foot around his thigh as he put his hand back on the bed, steadying himself above her.

“Tell me what you feel,” he said, studying her face intently. Her eyes were tightly shut, in contrast to her mouth which she seemed unable to shut. But this time it wasn’t because she was talking incessantly. She let out a soft moan every time he thrust inside her.

“I can’t...” She licked her lips.

“That’s okay,” he whispered. “Do what feels right. But I’d like to know.”

She opened her eyes and he was startled by the intense blue that they were. They locked eyes. She spoke.

“I feel you. Inside of me. You... you fill me... so completely, and... I feel like...”

“Like what?” he encouraged, pressing down on her clitoris with his thumb, making small circular motions. She cried out.

“Like little tiny lights are inside of me, sparkling all over. Little electroshocks, almost.”

He kept eye contact with her, his gaze not wavering. “This is good?”

She almost chuckled. “Oh, this is definitely good. I didn’t know... I had no idea you had this in you.”

“Like I said, a man of many mysteries. That’s me.”

“Mmm. Indeed. Don’t reveal them all at once to me, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“Luke?”

“Yes?”

“Faster.”

“Are you sure?”

She smiled once again. “Absolutely. You might not know this, but fast can be really good for a woman, too. But you need to... your hand...”

He cut her off by kissing her and quickening his pace once again, establishing a steady rhythm. He felt the sweat gathering on his forehead and noticed a fine sheen of it on Lorelai’s pale skin as well. He lowered his mouth to her clavicle and licked it off, tasting the salty tanginess of it.

“Look at me,” she said above him. Obliging, he raised his head and locked eyes with her again. His thumb slid over her clit in a rhythm matching his hips. He pushed a little harder and Lorelai moaned loudly.

“Luke... I can’t...I’m not gonna be able to take this much longer...”

“Then don’t. Just let it go, Lorelai. I’m right here. Don’t worry.”

He continued his thrusts, feeling his own climax building up as well. He paid it no heed.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he dragged his mouth upward until it was at her ear. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. Everything about you is beautiful. Your face. Your eyes are the clearest blue I’ve ever seen. I never want to stop kissing your mouth. I want to wake up with your hair on my chest and its smell in my nose. I want your hands in mine and on my body. I want your legs to kick my ass when I’m being a jerk and around me when I’m making love to you. I want your arms to hold me during the night. I want you. I want all of you. Just let go.” He raised his head to make eye contact with her again.

For a second, Lorelai seemed to be absolutely still. Then he felt her muscles clench around him and her back arched as she let out a strangled moan. Her nails dug into his arm but he didn’t care. He watched her ride out the waves, surprised to feel her last quiverings bringing about his own orgasm. He let out a long wavering sigh, trying to hold back on his moans.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “Don’t hold back for my sake.”

Giving one last powerful thrust, he moaned her name and emptied himself inside of her. She clung to him, breathing shakily.

It took the both of them a couple of minutes before their breathing had returned to normal. Smiling softly, Lorelai pulled a lock of hair from his sweaty forehead. “You cannot possibly be human,” she said.

Luke was puzzled. “Why not?”

“Because,” she said, smiling more broadly, “no earthly man would be this selfless in bed.”

“Well,” he grinned, “maybe you’ve never been with the right man before.”

She let out an indignant “oh!” and swatted him on the arm. “Luke! How dare you insult my former boyfriends! Bastards that they are.” She calmed down and looked at him. “But that’s not all. There’s also that whole superhuman feat of being able to come three times in about as many hours. Pretty impressive.”

He grinned. “Call me E.T.?”

She chuckled, the sound reverberating through both their bodies. “I think Superman would be more aptly put.”

“Oh, now you give me too much credit.” He slowly pulled out of her. She sighed with the movement. “You okay?”  

“Yeah.”

He propped his head on his hand and slowly stroked her stomach with his other. They looked at each other for a couple more minutes, smiling goofily, until Lorelai yawned deeply. Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes big. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “No offense.”

Luke, already infected, yawned as well. “Mmm. That’s okay. I’m not feeling too hyper myself right now.”

“Guess all that sex is pretty tiring, huh?” Lorelai reached for the foot of the bed, grabbing the blanket there and pulling it over the two of them. She turned her back towards him and he spooned her, throwing his arm across her waist. He nuzzled her neck, and she made a contented sound.

“But I can’t see myself getting tired of it anytime soon,” he whispered.

She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. “Good one,” she mumbled, sleepily.

Tangling his legs with hers, Luke kissed her ear. “Thanks.”

Just before she was about to fall asleep completely, Lorelai said, “Hey, Luke?”

“Hmm?”

“Remind me to thank Nicole next time I see her.”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

“Will do.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody feels like doing a compare and contrast with the original, I am always open to feedback. :D


End file.
